Cameras using a solid state image sensor, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, have been rapidly distributed.
To increase the resolution of a camera, a degree of pixel integration of a solid state image sensor is increased. Also, the size and weight of a camera is being reduced through improvement of performance of a lens optical system included in a camera.
In a general lens optical system of a camera, a large number of lenses are used to secure performance of the lens optical system, e.g., to secure a large angle of view and to correct aberration. However, when the lens optical system includes many lenses, it may be difficult to make a compact and lightweight camera.
An existing lens optical system used in camera phones generally has a viewing angle of about 60 to 63 degrees. Also, in a wide angle lens system according to a related art, the size of a first lens that is close to an object is usually the largest.
There is a demand to develop a compact lens optical system having a wide viewing angle and that is able to easily correct aberration.